Down The Well Again
by GreyEyedKunoichi
Summary: One night was all it took, the next day she ended up broken hearted. Now here she is years later and ready to move on with her life. Follow Kagome and her daughter as they fight old evils and face new ones. Woohoo I am writing again. Rated M to be safe.
1. Redo notice

Wow been years since I added anything to this one and I realized just how amateurish it was when I started it. I'll try to add more detail as I redo it cuz really I love my stories but I can never finish them. I always stop before it even goes anywhere. *Ashamed look* But since I'm back I'll try to get this one flowing a bit better and tie events together. Really I did a horrible job on this when I was 14. Now I'm almost 19 and ready to just start again.


	2. Chapter 1

Please note that I do NOT own Inuyasha and wouldn't wish to.

Kagome awakened to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees. Birds were chirping their morning greetings to each other and the sun was shining down on her warming her body. She tried to stand up only to realized that there was an arm around her waist, and looking down at the arm she realized that she hadn't been dreaming. He had in fact taken her as his mate.

"Ohayo, Koishi." He said when he felt her move to get up, " I have some business to attend, but rest assured I will return to you in a few hours time." Standing up he dressed himself in his traditional garbs. When he finished he turned and stalked off into the surrounding forest.

Kagome was debating on following him or not. Final as she finished dressing she decided it wouldn't hurt anything to just peek on what ever he was doing, and following the bit of energy that now connected the two together, she traced his steps. When she came to a familiar clearing she became confused. 'Why would he come here?'

She came into the clearing and saw her mate standing there in front of Kikyo, the very woman whom was her predecessor and who had sealed Inuyasha to the tree they stood in front of. The demon standing there tried to side step the dead priestess but it only caused her to laugh.

"From the stars in the heavens to very pits of Hell, Demons have battled against angles. I subdue you the dark power of hell with my powers of heaven, so that I may send you back to whence you came!"

Kagome stood stalk still when she noticed the male wasn 't moving to get away. In fact it was almost as if he willed her to come closer. She watched as her mate of less than a day stand there while Kikyo leaned up and kissed him. Without a second thought she turned on spot and charged toward the well all the while asking why Kikyo had to capture the attention of every male she came across.

She wouldn't find out until much later that it was Kikyo who was in the wrong and not Sesshoumaru.


	3. 15yrs 8 months and a missing Kid

Thanks for the reviews. For you guys here is the next chapter.

disclaimer: Me no own, so theres nothing you can do!!!!!! (Note: Ten and other characters not related to the original Inu-Crew are dually noted as my own.)

Chp. 2 15yrs 8 months and a missing Kid

**_Now with Kagome_**

Kagome sat in the living room blissfuly unaware that her daughter had snuck out again . She really didn't know what to do with Ten. She had always been an unrully child. Never listening to what she was told to do at any given point in time.

Kagome wouldn't have minded Ten going out since it was thursday, the day she visited the old shrine in suburbial Tokyo. It had become a habit, a ritual almost for Kagome to take ten to see her Grandmother. Lyn had been so lonely sice jii -san had died that kagome felt sorry for the older woman.

It was normal for Ten to walk over to her grand mothers house after school and meet her mother over there, but today would be very different. Today would change Tens life forever.

*_*_*_*_*_*

**_15 Minutes Earlier_**

School had gotten out early for fall break so Ten had gon straight home, knowing that her mother had today off. When she had walked in the house her mother had been watching the news.

" Oh good Ten. Now that you're home I'm going to take a nap." Her mother had said.

" K!" was her response as she ran up to her grabbed her duffle bag and stuffed blakets, pillow, and a few extra blankets. Then she grabbed her back packed which was already ful and got ready to leave. Before she did, she did a mental check of the things she had. All in all she figured that she had enough rations to last 3 weeks, mostly Ramen and some rice and dried meat, a flash light, extra cloths, her jogging suit and, a compass, jewelry to sell in an emergency,Bathing items,hair accessories,books,and other junk that might come in handy in the future.

As she was leaving she realized she had forgotten something. She ran back into her room and picked up her bow, dagger, a quiver of arrows, her short whip, sacred sutras, and her twin Swords ( Taiyo-sun and Tsuki- moon). She picked up her enchanted braclet as an after thought. She had debated weather or not she would take it and ended up loosing to herself in the argument, Her inner self calmly stated that it was her seal.

The seal was the thing she wore the most. It was able to confine her powers as a miko to a certain limit. her mother had given it to her on her 15 birthday, with only the words ' It has a bigger perpouse than to restraint kai.' When she had asked what her mother had ment she just waved it away saying, 'I said no such thing.'

When Ten was finaly ready to go She approached her door and sealed her kai in her bracelet as she had been practicing. With an unearthly grace and deadly silence she walked down the stairs and passed the living room straight to the front door. Without missing a beat she slipped on her shoes, careful not to make any noise that would alert her mother to the fact that she was leaving. She opened the door after disabling the charm in the corner and stepped out into the sunny afternoon. Taiyo pulsed in joy at being out in his element and being able to absorbe the natural power of the sun, While Tsuki wept because she was not at home in the strong light of day.

"Silly swords you'll both bet your turn in time. Tsuki be patient." She said as she walked down the street. She reached the corner and turned left walked three blocks and turned right. One more block and she crossed the street and she was facing the stairs to the Sinto. She walked up the wll house, opened the door and looked at the old well. She walked up to it slowly and sat on the lip.

Looking down into it, she started to doubt that it would take her to the place of all her mothers wonderful stories of Yokai and Miko and Hanyou and Houshi and Taijya. But after a few minutes of resolve she pushed off the side. Before she reached the bottom she was engulfed in a bright purple light. She did it she was home.

Now all she had to do was find her father.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I hope you like the next chapter . I know my lovely little sis - I mean brother does. Plz review and I'll post the next chap.

Ja Ne-

Ashe


	4. The Search For Answers

_**Special thanks to**_

_**Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin**_

_**Gothic Lust**_

_**anotherthinline**_

_**angelapage**_

_**brandypandyxxx**_

_**and**_

_**black and beautiful**_

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing_**

Chapter 3. The Search For Answers

It was around 5:15 when Kagome discovered that her daughter wasn't home. She called the school, Tens friends, the hospital, the doctors office, and virtualy any where else she could think of. Everyone she talked to said that they hadn't seen Ten since that afternoo or since her last visit. She decided to call her mother.

"Hello?" Lyn asked picking up the phone.

"Mom?! thankgod I got a hold of you. Is Ten there? I haven't seen her since earier and I'm starting to get worried." Kagome asked.

"Oh no! Kagome, dear, there is something I think you should see. Come Over as quickly as possible." Lyn responded fearing the her suspition was right. She hoped she was wrong.

" I'll be over in a few." Kagome said before hanging up. She quickly grabed her purse, keys and her shoe and was out the door in five minutes. She jumped into her car and drove over to the Shrine, even though it was only a few blocks away. When she pulled up she parked and ran up the stairs to her old house. Her mother was waiting by the Goshibuko.

" Now, honey before you get upset there is somthing I want you to see." Lyn said before leading Kagome to the well house.

The door was open and the lock that had been put on it to prevent anyone from going in had been severed.

"Sonna, It can't be!" Kagome cried.

The wells cover had been lifted off to reveal the well and on the side was a note. It read as follows:

**_Dear Okaa - Sama,_**

**_I have gone in search of my father in hope that I can get to meet him. If only this once. I aske that you not follow me for it will be a dangerous quest and I will not allow you to be harmed. I hope to return in due time._**

**_Yours Truely,_**

**_T.S.T_**

**__****_Tenryu_** Sakura Taisho

" Mother I knew this would happen but why now?" Kagome sobbed. She felt like her whole world had crashed down on her. She walked over to the well and looked in.

" Go after her."

"Demo.." Kagome protested.

" Susume. She needs you. Demo ki o tsukete, Becareful." Lyn said hugging her daughter.

" Gomen, Momma." Kagome said.

" I know. Ima susume, now go."

" Hai." Kagome said before jumping into the well.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Ten had come out of the well only to be faced with a very ugly centipede yokai. Agter quickly purifing it she head of toward the village she knew to be a little ways away.

When she approched she felt the presence of demons, but this did not dicorage her. If anything it drove her on. It wasn't long before the villagers stops their work and started to crowd around her in suspition.

"May I speak to the village priest or priestess?" She asked politely. She was greeted with whispers of 'She must be a demon, Kitsune maybe?' and She looks like a foreign Geisha. Where from do you think?' Only a few were brave enough to speak directly to her. It was from them that she learned that the village was home to two spiritual authorities and that. They also said that they would gladly fetch them for her. She in turn bowed and thanked them.

The men quickly returned with a monk and an elderly priestess. both of whom went wide eyed when they saw her. They quickly asked if they knew her and her response was a very curtious' Iie'.After all was cleared up they introduced them selves. The monks name was Miroku amd the priestess was called Kaede. They lead her to a small hut to talk.

"I am very sorry about that child but ye reminded me of someone I once knew." Kaede whispered.

" Indeed, Lady Kaede. She does look like Kagome in more ways then one."The monk whispered back "By the way you have not told us your name." He said to Ten who had all but fallen asleep.

"Gomen. My name is Taisho, Tenryu. Sakura Taisho,Tenryu." Ten addressed the other two with an appology. She noticed that when she spoke her last name the other two went wide eyed.

"If you don't mind my asking, who is your father?" Miroku spoke again.

"Sadly I do not know but I wish to find out. My mother never told me his name only that she was betrayed by him, and that he was an Inuyokai." Ten responded sadly.

" Then I feel that ye need to meet someone child. For he alone may hold the answers to your problems." Kaede said looking toward Miroku who promptly stood and left the hut. "Before they return I wish to know, what were your mothers first and maiden names." Kaede asked. She knew the answer but wanted confirmation.

" Higurashi, Kagome." Ten answered.

"As I thought child. I knewyour mother once along time ago. When she was a young woman like your self." Was all kaede said before falling silent. The silence grew stale and Ten decided that she needed some air.

" Hai, but ki o tsukete,be careful child." Kaede said, "Return soon There is someone you need to meet."

"Hai, Kaede Baa-san. I will do both." She said before stepping out into the warm sun. She stood there studing the village. Then she turned towards the well. Looking in the direction she had come from a little over an hour ago.

Ten decided that Taiyo needed a little exercise, so she headed in the forest that the village skirted. She found 6 small tiime demons and one even had a beautiful peice of glass embeded in its head. When she was finished it was around 5 pm so she headed back to the hut. Whem she opened the bambo mat she saw a strange man sitting with his back facing her.

" Ah so you have returned child. Good. There is someone to see you." Kaede said when she saw Ten. After the old woman had finished talking The silver haired stranger turned around and Ten would never in all of her life forget his look of astonishment. He sat there for 15 minutes. before slowly saying. "It can't be."

"Kagome?" He said and stood up."Kagome, I missed you. Where did you go? Why did you leave?" He was so engrosed in the fact that the girl looked like her mother the he didn't notice that her hair was mid back length and the ends were completely silver. Nor did he notice that the girl had Hazel eyes and not Chocolate.

" Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. I'm not her she's still at home. I'm Tenryu. TEN. RY. U." Ten stated slowly as if talking to a retard. When she said this he remembered when he first met Kagome and how she had responded to being called Kikyo. he decided to take a better look. That was when he noticed the different features between her and her mother. " Your right she was cuter."

" Why don't you just shup your Henai self up and sit down." Ten said. It was after this statement that the Hanyou was sent crashing into the ground. Ten just turned and laughed at the dumb 'Man' who was now lying face first on the floor. " That's what you get,Baka."

" Inu-Baka for your information." said a voice from in the door way. Ten turned around to find none other than the miko herself standing in the door way.

" Mom!" she squealed then run to hug her mother. "I told you to stay at home."

"I couldn't knowing how much trouble you're capable of causing!" Kagome laughed when the hug was over.

"I am glad that the real Lady Kagome has returned." Kaede said from where she was. "But still I do not see why Ten was able to 'sit' Inuyasha."

"She didn't. I did!!!" Kagome laughed. "When I heard what he said to my daughter I got upset. So I whispered the 'S' word!"

"Mom, that is so horrible." Ten laughed.

It took about 10 minutes for the spell to wear off and when it did all of Inuyashas questions were redirected at Kagome, who answered by telling what had happened almost 16 years ago. Inuyasha was upset about the fact that Ten wasn't his daughter. Ten responded that she would have been his daughter or not. Kagome sat trough this argument and wondered why she hadn't told them the name of Tens father or that they knew him.

In the end Ten and Kagome ended up staying at Kaedes while Inuyasha went home. Ten fell asleep as fast as Kaede, but Kagome Laid there for hours until sleep claimed her with one thought on her mind.

'Why didn't I tell them?'

*_*_*_*_*_*

Hope you like the new chap.

Ja Ne-

Ashe


	5. Enter Taiyokai

Chapter will be SHORT.

**Chapter 4.** **Enter Taiyokai**

As the sun peeked over the horizon and the birds began to chirp in honest cheer for the day ahead, a strange group could be seen headed in the direction of the western teritories. The odd group was small and cosisted of only five members.

The shorteset and most annoying was a small Imp Yokai that carried a staff of sorts. Upon the staff were two carvings. The first was of a beatiful young woman, the second was of an old man. If asked the imp would tell you that he used the staff to kill stupid ningen that got in his masters way.

Next was an equaly strange creature. A Dragon steed. His hide was a dark foreat green, his tail sharp to a point. But this was not what made the creature seem so abnormal. It was the twin heads that sat atop two pwoerful neck with eyes of coal black.

Riding this great beast was a beautiful human girl who had brown eyes and long, shoulder length black hair. She sported the traditonal miko garb. Rin had grown to love a great demon sorcerer. Ken had control of all the elements with the staff that unlike the imps was attuned to all five major elements and like his mate he to rode on Ah-Uns back. Jaken trailed beside them.

Of all these magnificent yet strange beings, it was their leader that caught the eye. Pround. Strong. Arogant to boot. This demon was not someone you'd want to oppose.

Lord seshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands, was a great and powerful Taiyokai. His hair a shining silver. His armor gleaming and covered inspikes. Yet of his features the most alluring would have been his eyes. Golden and emotionless. Icy and deep. Attentive and dangerous. Yet they told of a love lost long ago.

This demon was like no other. He was a demon who had closed of his emotions to the world and people around him 15yrs ago.

He didn't want to think of his lost mate or the child she had been carring. He knew that she had probably gotten rid of it in the way that some ningen onna were wont to do. He wasn't worried about havind an heir for the West and he had flat out refused to take another mate.

**( This story will now jump into action and I will stop describing everything 'cause it really does get boring!!!!)**

Lord Sesshomaru was so deep in though that he didn't realize that he had switched direction and even though the others had, they voiced no question as to their lords actions. About two hours later they reached a human village. The vilagers voiced no concern at seeing a demon and he did not have to wonder why. His half- breed brother scent was all over the place. This was the village Edo.

Sesshomaru decided to turn off into the forest near the old preistesses hut and watch the days proceedings to see what had drawn him back to this wretched place. His answer came quick enough.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Kagome woke up late and walked out of the hut. When the sunlight shone upon her golden skin she smiled liking the feeling of being back in the vilage that she had practicaly live in as a teen. She turned and reached into her jeans pocket pulling out a small pocket knife and switching it open she decided to whittlefor a while. This idea didn't last long because after about a half an hour she lost all concentration and intrest which resulted in her cutting herself.

She glanced at the cut. It wasn't to deep and it didn't hurt so much so she decided to let it air out. That wasn't going to happen.

"Kagome!! Are you alright?" Inuyasha yelled leading the way into the clearing outside of Kaedes hut.

"Yes, Inu. I'm fine so please don't worry." She responded. Turning to Ten, " You brought the first aid kit, correct?"

"Hai." Ten answered.

"Please go get it for me." She asked politely.

"Yes maa'm." Ten said and walked into the hut. She soon returned and looked at the cut on her mothers hand. For some strange reason she wanted to lick it. Fighting the impulse she quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut. It was then that the last two people of the Inu-gang showed up.

Sango took one look at the woman sitting in front of the hut and she screamed hurting everyone elses ears.

"Kagome!!!!!"

"Sango it's nice to see you, too."She responded. " Before you start asking questions this is Ten, Ten this is Sango." Turning to the 23yr old Kitsune , " Shippo?" **(He is actually 103 but that doesnt matter!)**

"Hmm" Was all she got.

"It is you! Oh ,Shippo, I missed you so much. Please forgive me for leaving." She pleaded.

"Whatever." He said appeoaching the girl by Kagomes side and pulling her toward the forest.

"Well I see he found someone else to bother!!" Inuyasha cried gleefully.

" Ten, come back soon there is something I want to talk to you about."

"K!"

***_*_*_*_*_***

Sesshomaru saw the whole thing from his missing mate coming out of the hut to the Kisune pulling the girl off into the forest. The girl looked oddly out of place among the others and he couldn't figure out why so he followed them.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Shippo didn't know what had possesed him to bring the strange girl into the forest to his favorite spot but he did. It was amazing how he could smell the arousal coming off of her body. He had been atracted to her since he had first laid eyes on her and nothing was going to get in the way of him getting to know her.

" Look before you say anything, I want you to go home. You're not safe here." Was the first thing he said.

"No."

"What did you say?" He said his eyes bleeding the stormy grey color that was a kitsunes beast.

"No." At this she found herself slammed up against a tree with his body pressed against hers.

"Please don't make me repeat myself. I donot wish for the daughter of Kagome to get hurt." His beat growled out. She lost it she let down her barrier and her eyes bleed the red color famoust for the Inuyokai.

"Remove your person from this Tenryuu or face the concequences." She bit out. She was fighting for control and he knew it, but fighting would only make it worse. Sighing he released her.

"Let your beast free, don't fight it." He said turning around as he turned back to normal. his Orange hair hung down his back and past his knees swaying in the breeze as her stoo there facing away from her.

"Why should I listen to you? I know what I'm doing by supressing it. I'm trying to stay human." She growled.

"You aren't human. You never were, but why your mother didn't tell you is beyond me." He said turning around and looking down on her form." Just let go"

"Alright." She sighed and let the creature in her take over. A beautiful Dark blue stripe appeared on each cheeck and a dark blue crescent moon apeared on her forehead with a star hanging off of the top. Her nail once dull, were now razor sharp and her ears once round now were pointed her black and silver hair grew longer until it was about to her waist. Where at first she had Kanine inscisers she now hand kanineeque Fangs smaller and more femanine then the grown Shippo but they were just as sharp. Her eyes that were once Hazel were now a storm grey woth gold/green flecks in them. After the transformation was complete she held back her inner beast and allowed Shippo to lead her to a small river nearby.

When she saw her reflection she gasped.

***_*_*_*_*_***

**Sorry but my hand is till hurting. Hope you liked it though.**

**_Ja Ne-_**

**_ Ashe_**


	6. The well kept secret

Sorry for not updating in so long but my hand was broken (still is) and I couldn't do anything but move the mouse with a pencil! Anywho, here are a couple chapters in light of the christmas season!!!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**_

Chapter 5. Mothers Secret

_Previously_

_"Why should I listen to you? I know what I'm doing by supressing it. I'm trying to stay human." She growled._

_"You aren't human. You never were, but why your mother didn't tell you is beyond me." He said turning around and looking down on her form." Just let go"_

_"Alright." She sighed and let the creature in her take over. A beautiful Dark blue stripe appeared on each cheeck and a dark blue crescent moon apeared on her forehead with a dark purple six point star hanging off of the top. Her nails once dull, were now razor sharp and her ears once round now were pointed. Her black and silver hair grew longer until it was about to her waist. Where at first she had Kanine inscisers she now han kaninesque Fangs smaller and more femanine then the grown Shippo but they were just as sharp. Her eyes that were once Hazel were now a storm grey woth gold/green flecks in them. After the transformation was complete she held back her inner beast and allowed Shippo to lead her to a small river nearby._

_When she saw her reflection she gasped._

Now

The demon looking back at her had to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The girl didn't think that the reflection was hers so she turned to the Kitsune for confirmation. With the slightest nod of his head she looked back at the water.

"What type of demon am I? Why am I not a hanyou? What are the marks on my forehead for?" Ten asked Shippo, curriosity etching her voice.

" First of all you are an Inuyokai. Secondly you would have to ask your mother about not being a hanyou. As to your last question those marks show your rank in the demon court. These marks could help us to find your father. The Crescent moon is the mark of the western lord, Lord Sesshomaru, and the star is the mark of the Eastern lord, Lord Kojitsu. Lord Sesshomaru has no know heirs, or children for that matter. It would seem that you are the next in line for his station."

"Shippo, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He stated simply.

"Why did you tell me all this about The Lords and me being a demon? I could have found out on my own. It would have been better that way."

Ten said, Her grey eyes turning almost black with emotion.

"I don't know." (His beast will be talking to him now so it in _italics_)

_Yes you do. You're attracted to her and you met her not even an hour ago!_

_No I don't and who are you!?_

_I am you stupid. Every demon has a beast that reveals itself to them when they find their soul mate._

_Okay this is really retarded. Get out of my head!!! And stop bothering me._

_I will bouther you whenever I feel like it and until you admit you at least are attracted to her I will not leave you be._

As this conversation was going on Ten had walked back to the village careful to hide her demon features. She now looked like she had before she had undergone the transformation. She walked into the hut and walked up to her mother.

" Mom, why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it from me for so many years?"

" What are you talking about, sweety? I didn't hide anything from you." Kagome asked , confusion clearly written on her face.

" Why didn't you tell me that I'm not human?"

"Oh, Sweety, I didn't want you to know until you where Sixteen. But you obviously do and now that you know I have another secert for you."

"What." Ten stated coldly, sounding more like her father than she would ever know.

" You aren't a hanyou because I am not human."


	7. Father?

Holiday chapters continued!!!!!!!!

6. Father?

It had been weeks since Sesshomaru had visited the village the his half-brother lived in and he had been trying to forget the site of the girl pup with his mark on her fore head.

It had not been easy for him to walk away knowing that she could be his child.

Kagome had returned to this era. He had felt it. but he had not anticipated someone else coming with her. His thoughts kept returning to the girl no matter how hard he tried to ignor them. She was a plague a living mystery that needed to be solved. So he would solve it.

(December 12, Feudal Era)

Rin had been walking trought the woods on patrol for the camp. She hadn't strayed to far when she came across a creature unlike any other she had seen before. It looked completely human except for the fangs in its mouth.

When she came across it it had been feeding in the most unusual manner. It had beat drinking a deers blood. When the creature looked up her eyes ( for you could tell it was a she by the way her face looked and her breast) turned from red to green with grey/ gold specks in them.

"I will not hurt you." The greature said softly to Rin.

"You wouldn't dare or face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyokai of the Western Lands." Rin stated coldly. When the creature heard his name she whispered what sounded like ' Fater' to Rin.

' That is not possible.' Rin what the girl said next contradicted everything Rin thought.

"I wish to speak with my Father and you will take me to him or Kami help me..." She threatened leaving it open for the imagination and what it see fit.

" My Lord has no children, Rin would know."

"Ahh but Rin,was it?, I happen to know he does and that his mate is here as well. She pines for him hoping to tell him what she felt when she left."

"I will take you to my lodr only if you tell him what you said here."

"Hai, Rin- nee-chan, Twould be my pleasure. But firts let me clear my face of the remains of dinner. I am such a sloppy eater. Wait here." she said then dissapeared

"Stupid thing" Rin thought

Now now nonae of that i can still hear you. came the creatures thoughts scaring rin half to death.

Stalker!!!

Its funny,ne? That I know you from inside your head.

After this thought the creature reappered and they left to Sesshomarus camp.

(Edo)

Seshoumaru had decided to visit Kagome and fing out who the girl was. What he saw when he arrived was not what he had expected.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome had admited to Ten thet She was a different Type of demon but she was Half Inuyokai as was Ten. Ten had waited weeks to know what the other half was but Kagome had only responded that she would wait. It just so happened that a week later (The night Sesshomaru 'visited') She got the extreme craving for blood. It became so unbearable that she approched her mother about it. Her nother to was in the sickening state so they went hunting.

They had cought a fully grown deer and had begun to feast when the western taiyokai came across them.

" What do we have here?" His cold voice echoed throught the forest. Kagome looked up her eyes blood red followed by Ten whos markings were in plain sight for all to see. "I see now that you are an abomination and both of you must be destroyed." He said not recognizing Kagome.

He poison claws began to glow and as he drew his hand back to kill them with his whip his Mind startede going off as if it was a buzzer warning him of his actions.  
Ten had finaly spotted the crecent moon on his frohead and alked up to him while his hand was drawn, the blood leaking from her mouth, and bowed. Kagome repeated this action but with the flourish of a high lady.

He saw this and lowered his hand, noticing the mark on the older womans neck. His mark.

"K...Kagome?" He whispered.

"Hello My Lord. It has been along while." She stated standing from her bow. Ten did not." I beleive there is someone you need to meet. Ten, Sweety, rise and meet your father."

Ten'ryuu rose slowly scared of his reaction. Scared of her own. She had been waitind for this moment but had not thought it would be so sudden.

"Father?" She asked looking into his eyes. When the crescent mon on her forhead light up in recognition as his did she launched herself into his arms. Her hand wrapping around his chest since she was taller than her mother.  
She had stopped using the concealment spell two weeks ago when her mother had said that she would stop. They had then let down their shields to reveal two beautiful demoness.

"Kagome why did you not seek me? I waited almost sixteen years hoping that you would return." He said after Ten released him and returned to her mothers side with a giant grin on her face.

"Kikyou hurt me more than you could know. I herad the words of the spell and saw you freeze but even knowing that couldn't help heal me." Kagome said eliciting growls from both Sess and Ten, who looked surprised that she could even do that.

"I killed her." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?"

"Yes" He said

"Oh Sesshomaru!!" Kagome yelled launching her bloody self into his arms.

"Mother, I want to ell you some thing."

"Yes, sweety?"

"Kikyo isn't dead in fact she stands here in this clearing."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomarus voice was like ice.

"Mother you aren't Kikyous reincarnation you are Midoriko, Kikyos mother. I am."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Oh cliffy!!! I'm evil! Hope you guys like it and Happy Holidays. I won't be updateing until after christmas so hang in there folks.

Ja Ne-

Ashe


End file.
